As touch screens are used as input means of electronic devices, user experience (UX) and a user interface, which correspond to an interaction between an electronic devices and a user, are becoming more important.
An electronic device provided with a touch screen may recognize a touch input from a user and then perform a process corresponding to the touch input. If a specific portion of the touch screen is touched, the electronic device may detect coordinates of the specific portion and then perform a predetermined operation defined for an item displayed at the coordinates.
Touch responsiveness, which is the ability of a touch screen to sense a touch input and respond to the touch input, is affected by a touch report rate of the touch screen. If the touch report rate is too low, the touch responsiveness may decrease. On the contrary, if the touch report rate is too high, current consumption may increase.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.